Aerrow and Piper The Battle to Stop Cyclonis
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are having a hard time with battling Cyclonis as well as admit their feelings for each other. soon they must battle Cyclonis for the last time. PiperxAerrow


Aerrow and Piper The Battle to stop Cyclonis

Set a year after the end of the series

Far Side of Atmos Condor Piper's room

Piper's POV

This power I have is getting hard to control but I'm glad there's someone there to look out for me….Aerrow.

Me and Aerrow seem to have this bond I have nothing against it and neither has Aerrow we've just haven't been talking to each other for a week I can't understand why.

I went to Aerrow's room.

"Hi Pi." Sighed Aerrow. "Aerrow are you ok we haven't been talking for a week and I'm starting to get worried." I said. "Pi I miss seeing you using a staff not that I have a problem with the Binding." Sighed Aerrow. "You know I miss using a staff too." I replied.

Then the alarm went off with Stork telling us of a Cyclonis sighting.

I started to leave.

"PIPER WAIT!" called Aerrow. "Yes?" I asked. "We'll fight Cyclonis together." Sighed Aerrow and I sighed that's the second time he has done that it worries me that he won't tell me how he feels. "This is getting too much for both him and me." I said sadly.

Soon me and Aerrow were flying across the Far Side of Atmos looking for Cyclonis and there was a storm coming.

"Aerrow we must stop." I told him. "Pi we must stop Cyclonis I don't want her bugging you anymore." Aerrow snapped and I gasped (Aerrow never snaps at me). "Look Pi I'm sorry she's your enemy you can stop her alone if you want." Aerrow sighed wiping his eyes. "Wait Aerrow are you crying?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm crying." He said. "Today's the day I insisted we die together and I want to show how much I care about you but I can't when Cyclonis is still out there." "Oh god Aerrow I didn't know you've been counting the days I really think we should stop for a quick break so we can talk." I told him and he agreed.

Soon we landed and found an old hut.

"Pi I really hate it when Cyclonis for half a year Cyclonis gave you those dreams I want to make them go away so I can have you instead of Cyclonis's mind games." Aerrow sighed. "I know Aerrow but let's forget about Cyclonis and talk about us." I told him. "Ok Pi for starters….I love you." Replied Aerrow.

I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"I only dreamed you'd say that and I love you too." I smiled and kissed Aerrow.

Next morning

Aerrow and I woke up only in our undies.

"You're amazing Pi." Smiled Aerrow. "We are." I smiled then we heard a voice. "CYCLONIS!" we whispered.

We quickly got our uniforms on to battle Cyclonis.

"AH JUST THE TWO STORM HAWKS I WANTED TO SEE!" cackled Cyclonis. "And I now know your weakness….Aerrow."

"So you don't care." Said Aerrow. "I agree you want us dead." I agreed.

"Yes I do want you both dead." Cackled Cyclonis. "TIME TO DIE!"

Then we got ready to fight with me and Aerrow vs Cyclonis but I saw Aerrow was getting weaker.

"(Cyclonis cackles) I have won with Aerrow dying from the Binding like you did a year ago." She laughed. "Now I can kill you more easily."

"Aerrow…I'm sorry I had this power if I knew it'd not just kill me but also kill you." I cried in tears. "Pi no matter what Cyclonis says I will always love you." Aerrow said and was about to past out. "AERROW!" I cried and grabbed his hand. "Remember what you said if we got to go down at least we're going down together." I reminded him. "You're right." Smiled Aerrow. "And if I remember correctly we both glow blue." He thought then we both did glow blue.

"WHAT NO NOT AGAIN!" yelled Cyclonis angrily.

"YES AGAIN!" both me and Aerrow and blasted Cyclonis.

"NO!" screamed Cyclonis angrily.

"I really like that bit." Smirked Aerrow. "I do too." I smiled. "Your game is over." Said Aerrow. "GIVE IT UP!" I called.

"NEVER!" yelled Cyclonis. "I AM GOING TO HAVE THE PLEASURE OF SEEING YOU MEET YOUR END!"

"NOT GODDAMN LIKELY!" both Aerrow and I yelled.

Then we battle again until Cyclonis began getting weak.

"WHAT NO I CAN NOT DIE ATMOS IS MINE!" yelled Cyclonis as she died me and Aerrow held hands watching her die.

"Not the way I thought she'd die." Said Aerrow. "But what the hell." I smiled soon we flew back to the Condor and returned to the side of Atmos we knew. "Pi I was thinking can we you know date?" Aerrow asked. "Of course we can." I smiled and we kissed with everyone Storm Hawk and the like cheered.

The End


End file.
